Shane, Claire, Michael and Eve story
by Smurfette295
Summary: this is a bit of a book that i have written based upon the characters from the Moganville vampires series. i am at a debate as to whether to finish it or not and could really use some help deciding! :  please review and give me your comment about it. :D
1. Chapter 1

I dont own the characters names! :) and please review!

She was crying as her beat up baby blue VW Bug pulled up to the curb. This was new territory for Claire as she was only sixteen years old and in a new country. Claire sat there for a few minutes until she had her breathing under control. Claire wiped her eyes and looked in her rear view mirror at her profile. **'**_**Look at you, you're a mess! Now tell me who would want to date a blubbering smurf'**_she smiled as she heard the words of her best friend Adam in her head. The funny thing was that what he would say if he were here, then he'd give her a hug and squeeze all the air out until she was giggling and gasping for breath. Claire opened the door as the memory of her friends helped her pluck up the courage to get out of the car and go knock on the door. She crabbed the few belongs she still had left and got out of the car. The house she was standing outside of was an old and kind of spooky. Clutched in her hand was the Morganville Times with the advertisement in it saying

_Fourth housemate wanted:_

_Big room, reasonable rent _

The wind blue Claire's long shining blue/ black hair in her face. She walked up the pathways and knocked on the door. After some rustling from behind the door a young man answered. He was about 5 inches taller than her big build and cute shaggy sandy hair. His eyes were blue and he looked like a reject from a classic TV show.

'Hey, you alright miss?' he asked with concern on his face. His eyes wondered up and down her body and made Claire shiver in discomfort.

'Erm, is this the Glass House? I was looking to rent a room.'

'Oh, erm yeah sure come in. I'm Michael' he gave her a grin that would make any young teenage girl with hormones faint. Claire felt her face redden and that hadn't happened in a while. She stepped over the thresh hold. The house was as old on the inside as it was on the out, but that somehow made her feel safe and loved. They walked down a short hallway until it opened out into a huge living room with a bay window. The room was slip into two with a huge archway. Though the second part of the room was a huge mahogany dining room table. Her eyes swept over the room, when she noticed there was a boy sprawled out on the couch in only a way a boy could sprawl. 'Who was at the door Mickey? If it was Lisa tell her I'll caller her NOT' he shouted over his shoulder.

Michael slapped him on the shoulder and the boy sat up to look at him. His mouth made a small 'O' and he hung his head a little and averted his eyes from where Claire was standing. 'Shane, this is Claire she came to take a look at the room' Shanes head rose from slouching to let his eyes run over Claire as Michael did at in the doorway. Shane was taller than Michael but roughly the same age Claire would guess. He was in a tight fitting black t-shirt with darkish blue jeans. On his feet were Italian leather motorcycle boots. It was very hard for Claire to control her face; she averted her eyes from Shane as she got herself together. She could feel Shane's eyes staring at her face. When her eyes meet his he smiled a secret smile and coughed to clear his throat. Claire remembered why she was there and began to speak.

'Oh, cool erm what you herd. Look I'm sorry we not a bunch of jackasses here really.' It must be something with the boys here in the USA because he sent her to a smile that would break an actor's heart.

Claire smiled at the both of them and took great pleasure as their eyes bugged out of their heads when she replied in her flawless English accent 'it's okay, doesn't matter to me. Look I know it's late and I'm sorry to intrude I just don't have a place to go and when I saw the advertisement in the paper I just...' she finished her sentence short as the two boys were just staring at her in wonder.

'Anybody breathing in here! Shane you better have made dinner as I am starving and just because I'm a girl Shane doesn't mean I do all the cooking around here some of us have to work you know!.' The shouting was in a playful girl's voice that drifted from the hallway. There was a clump as the girl moved down the hallway in what Claire suspected to be Mary-Jane boots. Claire smiled to herself and turn toward the girl as she entered the space. The girl was again taller than Claire but shorter than both the boys, about her size. The girl was dressed in a plaid Minnie skirt with Mary-Jane boots and a t-shirt on that looked like a corset with lace and ribbon all over. She actually looked pretty hot. The girl had the same length hair as Claire's but hers was just jet black without the side parting and the blue tinge to it. The girls face was also had white rice powder make up on.

There was a cough from Michael this time as he went to the girl and put his arm around her waist. 'Eve this is Claire she came to look at the room.' Claire wasn't quite sure what the weird Goth girl would do but her reaction surprised her.

Eve started bouncing up and down squealing and clapping and with a smile so bright that would make this hot Texan sun look dull. Eve bounced out of Michaels arms and hugged Claire. 'OMG thank god I so wanted our new roomie to be a girl! So how old are you? How long have you been in this small town we like to call hell?' she was still giggling 'omg you look starved! You must be hungry right? Haven't these tonks offered you anything to eat' she made a disgusted sound in her throat and hit Michaels shoulder. Who acted as if it hurt and said 'ow?' as if it was a question.

'Nice to meet you Eve, as Michael said I'm Claire I'm 16 and I come from England.' Eve gave the same reaction as Michael and Shane, just stood there and stared.

'You're from England? OMG this is even greater! Wait here I'm gonna go get you some food and a drink, please sit we have so much to talk about.' Eve bounced off towards what Claire thought had to be the kitchen. There was some banging of pots and pans and then the door bell rang, and Eve came out of the swinging kitchen door at a run screaming 'I'll get it!' by this point Shane was seated on the couch and had made room for Claire and pulled her arm until she sat down next to him. Michael was occupying an arm chair in the corner closest to the bay window.

'Hello Miss Eve, we understand there is a Miss Claire in your living room at the moment. Are Mr Shane and Mr Michael with her?' there was a pause and everyone held their breath, Shane stood and pulled Claire behind him. Michael moved so fast it was like a flash of lightning to Eve's side. The talking continued 'Please Miss Eve, Mr Michael she needs our help and remember we don't have to have permission to enter.'

'Please forgive my rudeness Founder, come on in' Michael said and led the entourage to the living room where Shane and Claire were.

'Ah Mr Shane how nice to see you again, being good I presume. Please Mr Shane I mean no harm to her, there's no need to act as a human shield for her.' Claire peered from around Shane's huge shoulders to see smallish women about her height wearing a pale pink suit. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a crown a top of her head. The lady she presumed was the founder smiled at her. There was a group of people with her, whom when Claire stepped out from behind Shane smiled and gazed in awe at her. Claire gazed over the group eyes wide with amazement as it clicked what they were. She then stared back at the ten extra pairs of eyes that were on her.

'Vampires' she wisped and smiled. 'I was told you were all killed, please I'm glad you not but wow.' She finished what she was saying as she took in each face staring at her. There were two males flanking the founder's sides one was a man who had a strange likeness to Michael but had red hair. The other man was older and had long hair where he kept it tied in a knot at the back of his head. Her eyes then settled on Michael who she know knew was one of them. 'Your one to' she said accusingly.

'Yes, Michael is our newest addition to our small family. I am Amelie the founder of Morganville.' She swept down into a low curtsy and the gentlemen bowed including Michael. 'Welcome Princess Claire of the Immortals.' Claire blushed and curtsied back.

'Ah, you know who I am. Well I should probably say I am not a princess but the queen now. As you must of herd my family...' Claire stopped talking as she noticed a red dot appear on Shane's side that was facing the window. Before she knew it she herds herself screaming in her head _**'please not him!' **_she flung herself at him to get between him and the red dot.

Smash, Shane's head hit the floor as Claire landed on top of him. The window shattered as the bullet came rushing through and into Claire's side. The vampires were hissing and from what Claire saw three of them rushed out onto the street to find the perpetrator, while the two males by Amelie's side swarmed around her. Claire cradled her side as the pain became more dominant, 'Shane! Are you okay? Shane answer me' Claire screamed. After a brief pause Shane answered.

'Claire? Ow my head hurts. What happened?' he placed his hand over her hand which was cradling the wound on her left side. He pulled his hand back up and saw the blood. 'OMG Claire, what happened?' Claire pulled both herself and Shane up right. Then they were standing. Shane put his arm around Claire's waist just as she fainted.

Shane's POV

'Is she going to be ok?' Shane's voice was desperate and worried. He had Claire seated on his lap on the couch, he was absent-mindedly stroking her hair and her face as he spoke.

'She will be fine young Shane, you shouldn't worry' Oliver snorted as his mistress Amelie comforted the boy. 'Be quiet Oliver show some respect to the visiting royalty. Without her we would all be dead! And you know it. She has just lost all her family and had just risked her life for a boy she hardly knows! She's a hero. Honour her. Claire saw something in him worth saving. Respect her decision.'

'Then tell the boy what she is! I'm sure he wouldn't be looking at her so affectionately if he knew! Go on tell them her story.' Oliver smirked as he took in Shane and Claire again.

Shane stared at the founder, then at Michael and Eve who had their arms around each other in the corner of the room. 'Would you like to know her story? I tell you now it is not a happy one.' The founder spoke the words just as a whisper and then sank down into the arm chair Michael usually occupied.

With a shaky breath Shane said 'yes' then looked at Eve and Michael again who each nodded in turn.

'Then we must take ourselves back to the year 1100, in France during the reign of King Henry 1. Our story starts one night when the Queen gave birth to an unexpected child. It was a beautiful baby girl. Now there was a problem as the king needs an heir to his throne. He came to the Queens chambers to see his baby girl. All the kings' advisors went to and ordered the baby to be killed and never to be spoken of again. As they discussed how they were to do it, the Queen unfortunately died. Leaving the king, with a broken heart and a baby that nobody wanted. The lord chamber line snatched the baby from the Queens dead cold arms and ran out of the bed chambers. The king caught the Chamber line and ran him through with his sword and snatched the baby back screaming 'she may just be a mere girl! But she is my girl and the next person who says a bad thing about her shall meet the steel of my sword.' Then there was this beam of light that surrounded the baby girl and her father. A light filled with warmth and love. The new princess was to be named Astra the Norwegian name for Love.' Amelie sighed at the memory and looked lovingly at Claire still cradled in the warmth of Shanes arms. 'As Astra grew she was allowed anything she wanted. Her father doted upon her and loved her with all his heart. Astra was kept away from court until the age of 12 when most young girls were told to find a husband.' As you looked around the room Oliver was smiling at the memory of the old times and everyone else had settled into seats or sat on the floor for the story. Eve and Michael were seated on the floor hands clasped their eyes going from Shane and Claire to the founder all the time. The three vampires who had dashed out during the shooting were still gone, leaving only four more vampires who were seated at the dining room table.

'Astra was introduced to the court but under the promise that she didn't have to get married if she didn't want to and she could pick whomever she wished. The French princess was a beauty and was wanted by every Frenchman in the court. But with beauty came the price of enemies from the French ladies of the court. Astra had always loved animals and the outdoors than she did court and etiquette lessons. Astra loved to get out of the palace and meet the people. She loved the people and they loved her, she took their ideas for changes to her father and more often than not things were done. Astra had no true friend within the palace, but she did have one friend who was a pauper. The paupers name was Mae (star of the sea). Mae was a sweet girl also Astra's age. The two became best friends until Mae died. Mae was killed by a member of court who wanted Astra to suffer and be isolated. Astra was devastated but didn't let it get to her. Sure she missed her friend but she would not hate the man who killed her, he would get his comeuppance one day. On Astra's 18th birthday she cut her hand by accident. The wound healed right in front of her as if by magic. The courts librarian searched for a record of what happened to Astra in the library and found out what she was. Astra was an immortal. An immortal made of beauty, strength, honour, loyalty, intelligence and love. The librarian read there was only two ways to kill an immortal like her the first was to isolate her. If nobody loved her then she would die. The second was to hurt her but make her hate the person whom had hurt her. Astra's father mysteriously died that night. Astra was forced out of her home and so ran away to England. But there was a problem; she had the most recognisable face in Europe. Her boat docked in Dover and from there she went to live in Kent. As of that day she stopped aging and embraced being immortal. Astra married and had children. Unfortunately only her eldest daughter lived to become and immortal like her mother. Also Astra's husband became immortal with the love from her. This cycle continued, immortality being passed from mother to daughter and wife to husband. As you can imagine there was quiet a big number of immortals. But lots of them died because they forgot how to love or had nobody to love them or be loved by. Now we get to the present, 20 years ago Claire's mother found love in a young man named Stefan. They had a baby girl named Claire. The same little girl you have cradled in your arms Shane. Claire's father Stefan fell out of love with Claire mother Efa, so therefore he lost his immortality. Stefan was out raged and disappeared. Efa bought Claire up on her own and everything was going great until last year on Claire 16th birthday. Claire was enrolled at sandwich technology school and was in her last year; she knew what she was and all about her family and her father. What she didn't know at the time was that her father had fathered two more children with another woman and become a vampire. Claire's half brother and sister are called Miriam and Josh. Claire was to have sixteenth birthday party, all of her family and friends were to attend. Her best friends in the world Adam, Jack-Daniel, Max and Oliver were to be there. They all went to school together but the only thing that made their friendship work really was their love for Claire. Claire had four other boys who were friends to be attending, Bradley, Steven, Anthony and Sam; she grew up with the boys so it only felt right to invite them. The party was going well then her father turned up with her half brother and sister. Stefan killed everyone in the room who wouldn't turn vampire and join him in hating his daughter. Only one person left that room alive that night. Claire. Bradley, Steven, Anthony, Sam and a few others took her father's side and became vampires. They helped massacre the rest of her family. Claire fled to America and ended up here.' Amelie stopped talking as Claire began to wake.

Claire fidget and murmured 'Shane' she opened her eyes to find she was snuggled closely into Shanes arms, she felt her face redden with heat as she took in the rest of the room and everybody staring at her. 'That really hurt, remind me never to get shot again please' she smiled and tried to get off Shanes lap. He wasn't having any of it. He encircled his arms around her and pulled her back to him.

'Ha, yeah How you feeling?' Michael asked from across the room. Claire noticed him and Eve were close together and holding hands. She smiled at both of them.

'Okay I suppose I mean I was just shot so yanno kills a bit.' She smiled and looked at Shane. 'How's your head? You hit it pretty hard' she raised her hand to touch the side of his head that hit the floor.

Shane just stared at her for a bit. 'Feels fine I'm more worried about you though, you're not healing as fast as you're meant...' he stopped short as Claire stared at him in horror and jumped out of his lap and stood in the corner furthest away from everyone.

'How do you, I mean what are you talking about?' she could feel herself shaking and wanted to escape. 'You're not meant to know that it could get you killed.' Then she burst into tears. Claire clutched her side as if she had been shot again; she was in so much pain. Her breathing was out of control and she was hiccupping.

'Please Claire calm down! I told them, they needed to know. If you're going to be living with them, the needed to know. Now calm down and sit so I can explain what I'm going to give you.' Amelie's voice was sharp. Claire went back to the couch making no eye contact with Shane and sitting at the other end as far from him as possible.

'You had no right to do that! I am Queen therefore my word is more important than yours, founder of Morganville! How dare you defy me. I would have told them.' Claire hung her head 'I've lost everything I've ever known in the space of a year' Claire looked in Shane's eyes, then Michaels and Eves. 'I just wanted to go someplace where no one would ever find me. He will come I know this and when he comes he will kill everyone I know and love all over again.' Claire looked at the founder. 'But after all that thank you, you told them something I never would have. I am grateful. So now I must leave you all. Good bye' Claire rose from her seat curtsied at Amelie then made her way to the door. Like a flash Amelie was there blocking her path before she had even mad three steps.

'You will not leave. Yes you are right you are stronger, wiser and more important than me but you shall stay in MY town, where I will look after you. I shall give you money so you can live here and pay your own way. I shall also enrol you into the university here so you may go back to school and attend as many lessons as you like. I shall also give you two bodyguards who shall stay with you all the time. This house will have my protection on it so no vampire will harm you or your new friends.' The founder paused and looked at Claire with love in her eyes. Then there was a racked when the three vampires came through the front door carrying a man dressed in black with a mask on holding a sniper gun. They threw the man down at the founder's feet.

'We caught him ma'am little git tried running, idiot but we got him' the tallest of the three spoke for the group; he saw Claire staring at him and winked at her. Claire smiled and averted her eyes feeling her cheeks redden and a small smile forming on her lips.

'I see well thank you Emmett, also you two Jasper and Kellan. I shall see you are reward for catching the man who shot the Queen.' Amelie grabbed the man by his collar and bared her fangs.

'NO!' scream Claire and she stepped forward. 'You shall not hurt him yet. I wish to question him.' Claire looked at Amelie who let go of his shirt. 'Sir, please take off your mask.'

'I am not Sir and make me sweet heart. You should have guessed we would come for you. You couldn't hide for ever little miss.' Claire rushed forward and got in the man face. She slapped him across the cheek then ripped his mask off. 'They said you were fierce they never said you were hot with it.' The man smirked at Claire.

'I know you; you're that famous hit man from England. You're a long way from home. What did my daddy hire you? Well you did a piss poor job of killing me. Didn't cha.' Claire looked at the man with pity and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it, she couldn't hate him. 'Why did you do it? Was it for the money? If it was money all you had to have done was ask and I would have found a way to have given it to you.'

The man looked at her in the strangest way, he didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just continue staring. 'It wasn't for the money Miss Claire, it was for the glory and to become a vampire. That's what you dads offering to the person who can kill you. He's even dragging in young men, telling them he'll give them everything if they make you fall in love with them. After that they'll rip your heart out.' The man smirked with delight at the sight of shock on Claire's face. 'Of course not literally' Shane flung at the man and smashed him up against the wall.

'Shane release him, he is not worthy of your anger.' Claire said, she took a few steps towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'This doesn't concern you Shane; you do not know me or anything about me. So release him.' She repeated in a stern calm voice. Shane let the man drop then went and stood by Michael and Eve in the far corner of the room. 'Thank you' she turned and smiled at him. Claire then turned back to the man and started a slow clap. 'Well done sir. You have just earnt yourself a one way ticket to jail. Amelie he is yours do with him as you wish. Thank you for all you have offered me I shall accept. Thank you.' Claire smiled and hugged the founder. Amelie at first felt stiff and cold in Claire's arms but she soon relaxed and hugged Claire back.

'You hug me child as if you have not been hugged in years' Amelie pulled back to look at Claire's face. Claire again had tears in her eyes.

'I haven't been hugged in a year founder ever since they were all taken away. I have not found the courage to hug anyone in fear of losing them.'

'Well my Claire you may hug me as often as you like. As of this moment if it is okay with you I shall be your legal guardian.' Amelie smiled and pulled Claire back in for a quick hug before releasing her. She then raised her hands to her neck where she unfastened a locket with a symbol on it. Amelie placed it around Claire's neck and fastened it. 'As long as you wear this necklace people will know you're mine and that I am responsible for you.' Amelie smiled as Claire raised her hand to touch the locket. Amelie summoned forward two vampires who were standing by the dining room table looking as if they were bored. 'Jasper, Emmett you shall be Miss Claire's personal bodyguards. Everywhere she goes you shall go. I am putting her life in your hands gentlemen. Look after her and remember it is not just her dad who is after her.'

'Thank you Amelie for everything, I am in your debt. Someday I shall find a way to repay you.' Claire smiled and stepped back to where Shane, Eve and Michael were standing.

'Right then tomorrow I shall contact the school and get news to you. Also if you go to the banks explain who you are and mention my name we shall have an account set up for you where you will get and income from me' Amelie smiled at the four of them. 'Come everybody I'll expect her highness needs rest, we'll be leaving. Good bye young friends'

Amelie and her entourage, except from Emmett and Jasper left. Claire relaxed back into the sofa and started to realise just how much her side was hurting. She looked at her newly auditioned bodyguards and said 'hey do you guys have those stores here that are open twenty four seven?' the two nodded their heads. 'Do you think you guys could run out and get me some pain killers and a hot water bottle please, or one of those things you heat up in the microwave. They look like a cuddly toy' she smiled sweetly at the two of them.

'Look miss you may be the Queen but were not your servants, I and Emmett are here to protect you not to do your errands for you.' Jasper said bitterly. Emmett slapped his shoulder.

'I'll go to the store just this once. Since your injured and all. Jas you stay here and watch miss royal pain.' Emmett dashed off out the front door without even picking up the cash Claire had in her hand.

'Are you going to stay?' Eve asked in a small voice. She had seated herself crossed legged in front on Claire. 'Please say you will.'

Claire sighed and though for a moment taking in everyone's face before giving her answer. 'I shall stay on the conditions, one - when if my father arrives you do not interact with him under any circumstances and two – you don't call me highness, queen, miss Claire or anything like it and no curtsying.'

Eve leapt at her and gave her hugs squealing 'of course we won't' Claire laughed, giggled and then hugged Eve back. Eve let go of Claire when Emmett came storming through the door and threw the hot water bottle and pain relief at Claire. Claire manages to catch both before they hit her face.

'Hey Captain Jerk, no need to be quiet so rough.' Claire exclaimed, she looked at the hot water bottle and on the front it said '_pampered princess' _she laughed and showed Eve who then started laughing.

'Girls are so annoying, you laugh at everything! That saying was meant to piss you off not make you laugh at it!' Emmett flung his hands up in the air and stormed out. This only made the girls laugh and giggle even more. Jasper followed Emmett. 'If you need us and please DON'T we'll be out front.' Emmett's voice seemed like it came from nowhere.

'Right I'm gonna go heat this water bottle and then I'm off to bed.' Claire made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge; it had a massive old oven a humongous fridge and large granite work tops. Claire spotted the kettle and wandered over to it. It was already full so she just had to turn it on. Once that was done, Claire stared out the kitchen window looking up at the stars. She tried remembering the constellations. First she saw the big dipper then Orian's belt. Claire couldn't spot anymore so soon gave up and sunk down till she was sitting on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest. Claire felt so cold and alone, yet she had everything. Tears started streaming down her face again and she started to make little sobbing noises, she hopped the others couldn't hear. You never want to cry in front of new friends. Claire was so lost in the misery of it all she didn't notice that someone was in the room with her until they cleared their throat. Claire wiped her cheeks and got up to investigate who it was, she looked over to where the noise had come from half expecting to see Shane. That boy was becoming very close to her and she didn't even know him. This concerned Claire greatly but she put away the though to think about later. The person who was in the room with her, turned out to be Michael. It was only now that Claire realised just how good looking Michael was and how much he looked like the young man who was with Amelie. 'Are you related to the young man who was with Amelie?' she blurted it out faster than she could think. Surprised by herself she added 'Sorry it's just you look so much alike, you and he except he has red hair not blond.'

'You're a good observer, yes we're related. He is my grandfather.' Michael said it with such grace; his words just seemed to flow out of him. 'Are you okay? Is there anything you would like me to do?' as he said it the kettle boiled. He walked over and filled the hot water bottle. 'Here' he handed over the bottle to Claire. She bowed her head and bee lined for the door, she didn't like answering the 'are you okay', question because she never wanted to lie. But if you burden your friends soon you won't have any. Claire went back to the living room where Shane and Eve were sitting.

'Hey how's the wound?' Eve asked. She stood to go to where Claire was lingering by the stairs.

'It's okay, I suppose I should look at it in the mirror but I haven't got the courage,' Claire said and hung her head a little.

'Well I'll take you to your room and on the way I'll show you where the bathroom is.' Eve grabbed Claire's bag which was at the bottom of the stairs and started to make her way up.

'Good night Shane, Michael.' Claire nodded at each in turn and smiled. She looked at Shane last and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were a deep green and Claire felt like she could see into his soul they were so deep. Claire broke the contact and rushed up stairs to catch up with Eve. The corridor was dark and old just like down stairs. On the wall in front of the stairs there were five doors. Eve named them off, pointing down to the one farthest from the stair on the right hand side first.

'Michael's, mine, the bathroom, Shane's then last but not least yours.' Eve said and walked down to Claire's new room. Claire followed Eve to the door at the end. Eve swung the door open and walked inside. Claire stood at the door for a moment, amazed by the size of the room. It had two windows, a dressing table with a huge gilded fame mirror, a chest of draws and large inviting four posted king sized bed. Claire walked to the bed; Eve was very kindle unpacking the few things she did have into the chest of draws.

'Right, here's the deal one hundred a month and every now and then you pay for the groceries. If you make a long distance call you pay for it and also you pay what you use for the internet. Also the internet and phone lines are monitored so you don't go telling the big world we have vamps living among us.' Eve laughed and came and sat next to Claire on the bed. 'It's going to aright Claire. They're not going to hurt you, not while you're here. I won't let them ha ha' and she pulled Claire into a hug. Eve got up and turned on a lamp by the side of the bed. Standing on a very cute little bedside table with two draws. Eve then went to the door and turned out the big light. 'Get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow. Night.' And with that she left.

Claire got up from the bed and got changed. She then opened her door to go to the bathroom. On the wall right opposite Claire's room there was a large painting in a gold gilded frame. It was beautiful; it was of a country side. Much like the ones in England. It had large tree and large meadows. This made her sigh in satisfaction; she then went to the bathroom. Which she might add was also humungous, with a huge shower and bath. Not to mention the large wall mirror over the sink. She decided to take a look at her side; she pulled up the t-shirt of her pyjamas to her bra line. There on her left side was this gigantic bruise, she stared at it for a while but didn't dare touch it. Maybe it will be better in the morning she thought so she finished up in the bathroom then dashed back her room. Claire went straight to the bed and pulled back the crisp clean blue duvet and snuggled in to the large bed she then looked over at the clock which was on a bed side cabinet to find it was 12 o'clock. She laughed to herself and the way her mother would have stormed into her bedroom and demanded that she turn her laptop off and goes to sleep. This made her sad at the thought of what could never be again, at the time she was furious with her mother for doing it being that she was a princess after all and sixteen. Now she thought about it she knew it was only so she wasn't grouchy and tired for school or something the next morning. This memory brought a tear to her eye, but she wiped it away with the thought 'no, no more crying. There's people in this house that need looking after now and that's my job. Also I need to start training so that when my father comes of anyone else who is a threat. I will be ready'

Claire woke up suddenly and started screaming when she saw a figure move in her room. The figure was dark and tall and when she started screaming dashed out through her bedroom window. The next thing she knew Jasper and Emmett had come through the door to investigate. Shane, Eve and Michael followed not soon after. Eve went to Claire's side.

'Claire, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?' Eve asked in a soothing motherly voice. She sat on the bed and stroked Claire's hair back from her face.

'No I didn't. I just woke up and there was this person standing over there in the corner' she pointed to the corner in the right hand part of the room. 'He I mean I think it was a he, jumped out the window'

'Come on Jas if we hurry we might be able to catch him.' Emmet slapped jaspers shoulder and they went to the door. 'Jas can you smell that?'

'Yeah it's oil. Maybe the intruder?' the two vampires looked at each other then ran out of the room to what Claire presumed to be to find the intruder.

'It's okay Claire they'll find him' Michael said and came to sit at the end of her bed. 'We'll stay to you fall asleep again, relax lie down.' Shane moved to Claire's other free side. The bed was pretty much full now with Michael lying length ways across the bottom, Shane lying on Claire's Right and Eve on her left. Claire was squished in the middle but she had never felt safer.

Chapter 2

Claire woke to the sun streaming in across her face. She wriggled a little only to remember that there were three others also in the bed with her. Michael was still lying at the bottom curled into sort of like a ball, while Eve had he back to Claire still lying by her side. Somehow she didn't know but during the night she had sort of wormed her way into Shane's arm and was now lying across his chest with his arms still fastened around her. Claire tilted her head up as far as she dared without waking him up. His face was so peaceful; she finally saw that maybe it would be easy to fall in love with him as easy as breathing. Shane looked so peaceful Claire didn't want to wake him up, so she took advantage of this time and went back to sleep, huddled in his arms where it was safe, warm and felt so natural.

Claire woke the second time to the sound of giggles. They were soft little giggles that Claire imagined a baby would laugh when seeing bubbles for the first time soft, sweet and innocent. Claire opened her eyes to see Michael and Eve standing over her with smiles on their faces. Their smiles were so cute, they were the smile of a child who had just done something they shouldn't have but know they are going to get away with it.

'You two look cosy' Eve said, her smile getting bigger into a Cheshire cat grin. Claire completely forgot she was in Shane's arms. She struggled to sit up in embarrassment but Shane's grip had her stuck.

Her hand was resting on his chest so she gave him a light tap. She whispered softly in his ear. 'Shane, wake up.' Shane grumbled and tightens his grip on Claire before letting go and opening his eyes.

Shane looked at Michael and Eve still staring at them, then down to his arms which Claire was just wriggling out of. He blushed a little. 'Oh, sorry' he coughed low in his throat.

To save Claire the awkwardness Eve grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. 'Come on lets go make breakfast I'm starving!' Eve exclaimed.

The two girls left the room to Shane Saying 'Eve your always hungry'

They herd Michael's voice say 'so, you and the new girl were getting pretty cosy. Maybe it would have been better if Eve and I weren't there last night.' The noise next was what sounded like a pillow being thrown at someone. Claire's cheeks were a bit red but she let it slide. Maybe she would have a thing with Shane, you never know. Claire giggled and grabbed Eve's hand. She was also beaming as brightly as Claire felt.

The two girls ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found, Emmett and Jasper cooking breakfast.

'Morning girls, we thought we'd treat you guys to breakfast this morning.' Jasper said smiling. 'We would have woken you up earlier Miss Claire, but you looked so comfy there in Shane's arms' he winked at her then went back to frying the eggs and bacon.

'Ha ha okay enough. No one is to speak again of how i ended up sleeping in Shane's arms. Ok?' Claire tried to make her voice stern but she couldn't she looked round to Eve, Jasper then Emmett who each nodded in agreement. 'Right then, now that's settled did you find the intruder?'

Emmett spoke as Jasper was too distracted looking at the eggs as if he wanted to kill them, Eve went over to him to try to help. 'Yeah we got him; he's down at the cell's waiting to be interrogated. Amelie thought it be best if you were there too. Also she would like you to join the council. She wants you to observe and give your opinions. The council consists of Amelie, Sam, Oliver, Richard Morrell – the mayor and the chief of police Hannah Moses.'

'Yeah okay that doesn't seem too hard. So after breakfast we'll go down to the jail, talk to the intruder then off to see Amelie, next to the bank and then lastly shopping for new clothes.' Claire beamed as the days schedule folded out neatly in front of her. Emmett was grimacing to the shopping part. 'Look I'm in a new country that is very hot. I didn't have time to pack a lot of things when I left England so I only have a few outfits.'

'yes okay fine we'll go shopping. I should probably also tell you, Amelie is organising a ball to celebrate you coming to Morganville. So you'll need a pretty dress and a date.' Emmett smiled a wicked smile. 'Maybe you should take Shane'

Claire threw the closet thing she had to hand at him, unfortunately it was only a tee towel and he easily dodged it wagging his eyebrows at her and laughing.

'Maybe who should take me where?' Shane asked as he entered the kitchen, closely followed by Michael. The two boys had both had showers and were in jeans and t-shirts. Shane was wearing a tight black tee again. His hair was still wet and he looked hot. Claire looked away and cleared her throat to answer the question.

'Erm, Emmett was saying there's gonna be a ball to welcome me. you shall all get invitations and I'm sure you'll get to invite someone as your date.' Claire said it very matter of factly, she was tired of balls and meetings with new people. 'Maybe you can invite that Lisa you mentioned yesterday.' She smiled sweetly then left the room.

She walked to the stairs thinking what she was going to wear today and the fact she wanted a shower. As she placed her hand on the banister the kitchen door went and then Emmett was by her side. 'you better hurry up breakfast is nearly ready and Jasper wont be happy if you don't eat it. Also Amelie was hoping you would choose her golden boy Brendan to the ball, she's sending him over this morning. He should be here soon.'

She nodded and walked up the stairs to her room to get a change of clothes and her wash things.

In under a minute she was descending the stairs having had a shower and got changed. Today she had her hair up in a pony tail, tied with blue ribbon. She had a short sleeved t-shirt on and a black mini skirt with black kitten heels. As she entered the kitchen someone let out a slow whistle. The mood she was in she didn't care to turn to find out whom. At that moment the doorbell rang and Shane rushed off to get it. 'Michael if i pay you extra can i please turn the basement into a gym?' Claire asked, she was so fond of boxing but never liked going to a gym to do it.

'Erm sure I guess so, how much you willing to pay?' he asked.

'How about, a hundred? So I pay $200 plus I buy groceries when it's my turn. Is that a fair deal?'

Claire thought a hundred wouldn't cut it so was surprised when Michael said 'are you sure that not a big too much?'

Claire actually laughed. 'Michael I have money to burn it no problem trust me.' as she finished Shane entered with whom she presumed to be Brandon. The vampire was tall but just shy a couple of inches compared to Shane or Michael. He wasn't muscular like Shane but he was well filled out. His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were a murky green, not like Shane's deep mysterious green with lots of dept. Brandon's eyes were boring.

'This is Brandon; he says he's here to see you Claire.' Shane's voice was bitter and the look he gave Brandon was of utter disgust. This gave Claire the odd impression that Shane might just be a little jealous, this idea intrigued her and so she played to it a little.

'Your royal highness what an honour it is to be in your presence.' Brandon swept down into a low bow. His voice was gruff and didn't flow as naturally and softly as Michael's or Shane's. Claire just looked at the man until he returned to being up right. 'Miss Claire, I am Brandon son of Richard and lord of Norfolk.'

'The pleasures all mine Brandon, lord of Norfolk? My my that is a long time ago' she smiled sweetly then made her way over to the spare seat at the kitchen table. 'Please do be seated' she waved her hand at the two spare seats at the table. Claire was seated at the head of the table. Eve was to her right. Michael was seated next to Eve. Jasper and Emmett were also seated. Emmett at the other end opposite Claire watching with intent as he acknowledged that Claire had her princess face on. The one she wore when she had to deal with things she didn't care for. Brandon was boring to her and she didn't practically want to get to know him. But she would to humour Amelie and to see how certain people reacted. Shane came and sat on Claire left leaving the only space left was next to Emmett who smiled a wicked yet evil smile at him.

'Amelie says your here to try and woo Claire into going to the ball with you.' Emmet smirked and made a disgusted sound. 'Well hurry, as we have a busy schedule'

'Actually' Claire said raising from her seat 'I don't wish to hear your attempts to get me to go with you, I'm sorry I'm sure you're a lovely person' laughter came from the rest of the people in the room. 'But I know I have a deadline to fall in love and I'm sorry but will that my powers have very much increased and I know you're not him.' Claire cheeks felt like they were glowing red and she could see the mixture of colours from the people in the room. Her eyes went to Shane's eyes who's were incredibly bright today. Shane was glowing with the colours of red, pink, orange, yellow, green and the colour that Claire feared the most. The colour she glows because she's immortal. Gold, Shane was getting too close to her and she had only been there less than 24 hours, but maybe it was her destiny to find him. The sadness and bad in him might be evened by her goodness and compassion. When Claire was born she had always feared her powers, she had so many and roughly all of them scared her. The ability that came first was her kinetic energy. She can pick things up with kinetic energy and bring it to her or throw it at someone. This came in handy as a child when she couldn't be bothered to get up to get something, or when someone wasn't paying attention to her she would throw something at them. Next of her powers to come was to influence the four elements of the world, water, air, fire and earth. That power had come in handy every now and then. But being able to create fire balls could scare just about anybody. Claire was also able to read minds not fully but enough. She stayed out of most people's heads as she found it intrusive. Right now she saw the need to use her powers she wanted to know what Shane was thinking.

Wow maybe I have got a shot with her; she's just so good though.

Typical boy Claire thought.

Claire I think I just heard you in my head! Shanes mind was a mixture of pictures. In that instant Shane's life flashed before her eyes, everything about him. His favourite colour, food, video game and what his life's story was. From the look on his face he was seeing her story too.

What was that!

Oh crap! He can hear me as clearly as I can hear him. Erm Shane stay calm don't give anything away. I'm sorry ill explain when I can just not now. Okay?

Fine but why can I hear you in my head? Actually better question what have you heard and seen?

Claire broke the contact and turned to look at Shane and started laughing. In everything he'd just seen of her life and everything, those are the questions he wanted answered first.

'What's so funny?' Brandon's voice stopped Claire's laughter in its tracks. She stared at Brandon trying to control his anger with her mood control. Whoops he sounds pissed.

NO shit Sherlock. Mood control, of course just one of your weapons in your arsenal. A chuckle was sent through the link which made her smile. Anyway you have just said you're not gonna date him then you start laughing. You sure know how to hurt a bloke's ego. Shane's mental voice was sarcastic and she could fell his smugness and smile flow though the link between them. She tried closing the link but it wasn't working. As far as she remembered the only account of this happening before was the originals of the immortals and they had been such strong lovers they survived the hands of time even to this date, which was if her dad hadn't killed them off. She very much doubted it, they were so connected apparently it was amazing to watch a true Romeo and Juliet love story. Claire's gaze returned to Shane, from the look on his face she knew he'd heard her thoughts. From Shane's eyes she couldn't really tell what he was feeling. The link between then didn't help all she got from that was pictures of beer. Great he's thinking about hard enough that it was the only thing she was getting from him.

You're so annoying! Whatever you just herd ignore it. Claire was pissed off and she made sure Shane knew it.

'I'm sorry Brandon but you must leave. There is a conversation I'm about to have that might get ugly.' Tension rolled off Brandon and hit her, he was about to do something stupid she could tell. Emmett and Jasper felt the change in the room and stood up. In that second of the boys standing up Brandon produced a knife, his canine's slipped down and he snarled, getting ready to pounce. If it had been any other day she would have fought him, but today she was just too busy and she liked the skirt she was wearing. Claire fiddled with her charm bracelet as she felt the kinetic energy tinkle along her fingers. She released it and sent Brandon flying into the cupboards. Claire could hear Shane laughing in her head and all she could think of was is if he thinks that was hot, he should wait to see her fight someone for real. A smile went through the link from Shane as his imagination got away with him on what he wouldn't mind doing with her if they weren't in a room full of people and he knew her better. A smile spread across her face at some of the things he was thinking. With one hand she held him up there, while with the other she disarmed him and pulled the knife towards her.

'That was very stupid of you Brandon. Now you've pissed her off.' Emmett grabbed one of Brandon's arms, while Jasper grabbed the other one.

'What are you?' Brandon spat as she released him from her grip. That one little sentence made Claire loses control. She was filled with misery and just wanted to run and escape and as flood of memories came back to her. The day she told her friends what she was how they had hugged her and told her that it didn't matter. Claire then remembered that it had been ages since someone who loved her hugged her. At that moment she would have killed to have a hug from someone who wasn't a vampire.

Claire spun on her heels and headed out of the room. 'Get rid of him! I shall meet you two by the car.' As Claire made her way to the front door she could hear Michael, Shane and Eve follow her.

'Hey, wait up!' Eve shouted as Claire put her hand on the doorknob.

Claire we need to talk. Where do you think you're going? Shane's voice rang clear as a bell through her head.

'Shane just because I can hear you doesn't mean you don't have to speak anymore!' She spat the words and him. She kept her back to the three of them; she couldn't handle this she needed to escape.

'So much for not reacting to it.' Shane's voice was quiet and through the link he sent understanding. One step at a time he came up behind her and hugged her. Claire turned and hid her face in his chest. She relaxed against him then started to sob quietly while Shane stroked her hair. I'm sorry Claire, you safe now you know that. I can't change what was but i can help shape your future if you let me.

'You hardly know me' she sobbed against his chest.

'That's where you're wrong, in the instant your mind connected with mine i saw your whole life, everything that's happened. The love, loss and the pain. I know everything about you and I know you know about me too.'

Claire pushed herself back from him so she could see his face. She raised her hand just a little higher where he had a burn mark from the resuscitation machine that saved his life.

'Until today I never understood why I was sent back and they weren't. But now I think I know, I was sent back and saved for you.' He smiled and the smile was in his eyes as well as on his lips. He brought his hand up and entwined their fingers; there was a heat and current of electricity across her skin where he touched her. For a split second she started to hope. Then the images of her dead family and friends flashed in front of her eyes, and the promise her father had made. _'Whoever you fall in love with, whether it be a friend or a lover I shall kill them and make you watch.'_

His spiteful words went from her head to Shane's. I won't risk your life Shane. Not just so I can be happy. She pushed away from him and put on her princess mask. Then she blocked the link between them. 'I'm sorry' she untwined their hands and touched his cheek. 'I'm not the girl you're looking for.' Pain flashed across his eyes before he controlled it and stepped back away from her.

'I won't wait for you Claire.' His voice was harsh and then he turned on his heels and stormed up stairs. In the time that the confrontation between him and her had gone on Eve was dressed and Emmet and Jasper were finished with Brandon. She could tell by the brief colours she received from their minds that they hadn't killed him. She knew she should talk to Shane but he needed time to cool off just as much as she did. 'Do you want a lift to work Eve?'

Eve face was one of annoyance and weariness 'What's going on between you and Shane?' her voice was sharp and cruel. She was dressed in black three quarter length trousers today with a black top on that said 'bite me' it made Claire smile.

'I'll tell you all about it on the way to common grounds' she could tell that eve had lots of questions. 'Also I will answer all you questions' Claire smiled then looked at Michael. 'Please feel free to join us Michael. Is there any place you'd wish to go?'

Michael was leaning in the arch from the hallway into the living room. His face looking as if it was carved by angels it's self. Surely he couldn't be mad with her as well. 'I have never seen Shane react like that to any girl. Of course I'm coming I want to know what you did to him' he gave her his Hollywood smile and pushed up from his slouching position. He walked towards her until he was at arm's length away. 'You seem to have had quiet an effect on my dear friend, I think this could be the start of quiet a funny love story.' Anger flared to life in Claire eyes.

'Whatever' Claire looked past to Jasper and Emmett 'Let's Go' Claire stalked out the door with Michael, Eve, Jasper and Emmett following.

As she neared the car all of them started to scream 'Shot Gun' as to who would sit in the front seat. Claire then realised she'd left her car keys inside. She turn to go but up to the door when Emmett threw them at her from the other side of her bug. 'Thanks' she climbed in the car. Eve had obviously won because she was occupying the passenger seat in the front.

'Okay spill, what have you done to Shane?' Eve's voice was sweet like a chorus of bells but got straight to the point.

Claire started the engine and stared straight ahead, she could feel Shane in the house pacing up and down in his bedroom. He was in such a distress it almost killed her.

'Well you know about me and how I'm an immortal. With being an immortal I have lots of gifts' she took a rag arty breath, she looked in her review mirror at Jasper, Emmett and Michael they already knew what she could do, she could read it in their heads. The story they were told by Amelie and too always look out for an immortal. 'Three of you in this car seem to already know all my powers' she smiled as shock glared in the boys eyes.

'Yes we know, would you like us to list them?' Jaspers voice was sharp yet he was amused.

'Go for it boys, humour me'

'You can read minds as you have just proved' Jasper wasn't happy about that little trick.

'You are stronger that all our strength put together.' She could see Michael's eyes and he was weary of her but not afraid.

'You can control the four elements, earth, air, fire and water'

'You have the ability to control moods.'

'You also have kinetic energy that how you threw Brandon into the cupboards'

'Yes I have all those things, yet here you all sit. Why are you not afraid?' Claire's voice was quiet as she pulled the car over as they had arrived at common grounds. Owned and run by Oliver, also the place where Eve worked.

'Even though that's a lot to take in I'm not afraid.' Eve's voice was certain as her eyes met Claire's she could see it there too. Trust. 'You wouldn't hurt anyone I'm sure of it but you still haven't answered what you have done to Shane.'

They all sat in the car for a moment while Claire though out how she was going to answer. 'I haven't done anything to him.' she closed her eyes and lent her head back against the head rest. Shane was in the kitchen getting a coke. It scared Claire how without really thinking about him she knew what he was doing and where he was. She shook off the wave of uneasiness that had fallen over her and continued. 'Long ago when the immortals first started there was a couple. They were so connected it was as if they were one. The other always knew where the other was no matter what distance. They were connected body and mind. They shared each other powers and shared their thoughts with each other. They were invincible. As far as I know they're still around. They invent the rules for the immortals.' Claire laughed to herself. She knew Shane was listening and so continued. 'When I say rules, there really is only three. Number one, be an honest, caring and a true ruler. Keep what you are a secret from humans to a certain extent and the most important only have one child every hundred years.' She was smiling even brighter now. 'That rule was only introduced a couple of years ago. So basically that's what I and Shane are, according to destiny I am meant to marry and settle down with him. Have his children share my mind, my powers with him and rule my people with him by my side. Except, I will not do it.' She looked at Eve in particular this time. 'I won't take his life away from him, my father would kill him. I barley know him no matter how much of his life I saw when our minds merged. He shall get over it and so shall I, we will both just have to focus to keep out of each other's heads.'

You can't make me Claire. I know what you're doing and where you are without even thinking about you. I feel what you feel. Do you really think it's just going to go away?

Claire didn't answer and tried shielding her mind from him again. She then got out of the car and the others followed. 'Won't it hurt you both? You know not following your destiny?' Eve asked as Claire held the door open to common grounds for everyone.

'To a certain extent.' She hung her head a little. Claire walked up to the counter where Oliver was standing.

'argh, I feel honed. What can I get you?' Oliver was dressed in a shirt blue shirt and black trousers today with his hair tied back in a ponytail. Emmett, Jasper, Michael and Eve went o sit at a large table near the window. Claire was a bit perplexed she thought vampires couldn't sit in the sun.

'i'll have a hot chocolate please with whipped cream' she searched the thoughts of the four behind her to find out what they wanted.

Erm a caramel mocha please that was Eve's mental voice

Strong coffee Emmett was pissed he didn't want to be wasting time.

Milky coffee with a shot of caramel jasper didn't care what he had really but wanted to get going and could feel the tension rolling off Emmett in waves.

Hot chocolate, with chilli in it please. That was Michael.

It kind of upset Claire that they wouldn't speak out loud but she was happier that they had accepted her. She repeated their orders to Oliver who promised to bring them over when they were ready. Claire sat with Eve on her left and Emmet on her right, she was facing the door so she could see who entered. In her head she could hear Shane thinking about coming to common grounds to see her, there was an ache in both of them to be near each other.

Claire concentration came back when Oliver slammed down all their drink in front of them.

'You highness' he swept down into a low bow 'These are on the house'

'Thank you Oliver and please just call me Miss Claire.' A small smile spread across her lips as he flounced away back to the cover of the coffee bar. 'Emmett may I borrow your phone? I wish to call a friend who can help me rebuild the cellar into a private gym.'

'Yeah but be quick your father may trace the call or someone else may.' Emmet handed over the phone then sipped his drink.

Claire dialled the number and whilst it was ringing said to Emmett 'wow you nearly sounded as if you care then' then smiled and winked at him. Someone answered the phone. 'Hi is bear there?'

'who wants to know?' it was a males voice and it was very gruff.

'My name is Claire, I really ...' Claire broke off as she was interrupted.

'Claire Bear oh my god you safe I'm so glad. Hey sweetheart how is you? Are you safe?' he coughed and his voice was smoother.

'I'm good, look I need a favour. I can pay you double if you will come ASAP and build me a private gym'

'For you I'd work for free' she herd laughter 'Just give me the address and ill be there'

'Okay I'm in Morganville at 216 Lot Street.'

'Awesome will be there tomorrow and we will catch up then. oh and Claire I'm gonna bring my apprentices with me but they're cool.'

'Okay that's fine and see you tomorrow bye' and with that hung up and gave it back to Emmett.

'Are you sure that was a good idea? How do you know your father hasn't got to him?' Michael's asked concern on his face. She noticed he was holding hands with Eve. That was nice at least someone could love freely around here.

She sighed the answered him with 'Bear would have said if he was my dad's and I haven't seen him in nearly four years. He's safe.' Claire sipped more of her hot chocolate; it was amazing best she had tasted yet. 'right so after her we'll go to the bank then shopping, okay?'

'Just give me a sec' Eve stood up and went to speak to Oliver, when she came back she had a huge smile. 'Oliver's just given me the day off! So can I come with you?'

Claire stood and hugged her 'of course you can, wouldn't really be the same without you.'

At that moment three girls walked. The one in the middle must have been the ring leader, typical she had long wavy blonde hair and she was dressed in hot pink with a mini skirt and a shirt also six inch heels. She just stood there for a moment making sure everyone saw her before she sent one of the girls to go get their drinks. She then turned and stared at Claire in that moment it was like good versus evil, the girl stared at Claire and looked her up and down. The two girls walked toward her, Emmett and Jasper stood and flanked each side of her and to a clear back off sign. The girl stopped in front of Claire and put a hand on her hip. 'You must be new in town; otherwise you wouldn't be wearing a mini skirt. Everyone knows that my thing. Also you're in our spot, move' she turned and laughed with her friend. 'Also where do you see a sigh saying that dogs are allowed in here? Eve, Michael leave' waved her hand dismissively at Claire.

Claire touched the vial girls mind and found she belonged to Oliver. She looked past the girl to where Oliver was quickly coming to the girls rescue. 'Oliver I believe she is yours, yes?' he nodded and came and stood by the girl. 'Well little miss bitch you should probably know there's a new queen bee in town and you're looking at her' Claire smiled sweetly 'so your name is?'

The girl was about to give a rude remark when Oliver jumped in to the rescue. 'Her name is Monica Morell, she is sister to the mayor of the town. The one getting coffee if Gennifer Richards and this one here is Tina McLan,' he looked at Monica and Tina. 'Girls this is Queen Claire of England' Claire was impressed he remembered to drop the immortal bit.

The girls giggled and Monica slapped Oliver's back. Claire noticed Monica was about her height if she didn't have those ridiculous heels on. 'Very funny Oliver, hey you actually looked scared of her.' She laughed even more. 'You almost had me fooled.'

The door open and Shane walked in. Claire didn't have to move her eyes from Monica to know it was him. 'Monica' he nodded his head towards her as he came and stood between the two girls.

'Hello Shane' Monica purred the words and draped a hand over him. Claire felt something happen she felt furious and she could feel her kinetic energy tingle across her fingers. Her eyes narrowed towards the pathetic girl. It took nearly all the strength she had not to throw the retched girl across the room and kill her. As she was focusing so hard the shield she had placed between her and Shane slipped and she felt his smugness run through the link.

Gees Claire anyone would think your jealous

Shut up! So she's yours then?

Ha! She wishes, if you haven't noticed most girls want me. Except you of course annoyance went through the link from him and her.

God got a big head much. Shane unless you want to see Monica throw to across the other side of the room. I would appreciate it if you would untangle her from you.

Why should I? You don't want me remember? Also I'm having lots of fun watching you squirm for a bit.

I said, I couldn't be with you not that I didn't want to be. Big difference. Also because of the way were connected now without even wanting to be I'm jealous.

Humph, I do like the idea that you're jealous though. He looked her in the eyes and saw the pain there. Okay

'Monica we're not dating so would you please get off of Me.' his voice was so strong and made Claire want to quite literally do anything he said. '_**He could be yours you silly mare! Just take him. It's not like he's not willing' **_she heard the voice of her best friend Jack yelling at her to take him with everything she had but she knew what he'd be giving up and the consequences of the choice he'd make.

'No we're not but just say he word and I'm there sweet cheeks.' Her voice had as much seduction as the gallows would to a condemned man.

Well that's rude. Shane's mental voice was having hysterics. Rude, but so VERY funny.

I'm so glad I amuse you.

'Look it's never gonna happen Monica so back off okay.' Monica had moved closer to him again. Claire saw Shane give her a little shove and had to disguise her giggles as coughs. Monica glared at her.

'It's her isn't it? You're having a thing with this Queen' she spat the word Queen with so much disgusted.

'Oh god you don't know how much I wish I was Monica, but no I'm not I just don't like you. You're a bitch and a bully.' That was it now Michael, Eve, Claire, Emmett and Jasper was laughing. Claire could have sworn she saw Oliver try to hide a giggle to. Monica's face was one of hurt. Hurt feelings and hurt ego. She threw her coffee over Shane and flounced out with her posse in toe.

Everyone just started laugh uncontrollably, Claire tried to control her laughter but she couldn't and the look on Shanes face was priceless. She looked at him and her eyes went from his eyes to his chest where the coffee had been thrown. His black shirt now clung to him chest and made his abs show more easily.

Getting a good look? His voice rang loud and clear in her head as she averted her eyes and stared at a spot on the wall opposite her waiting for the heat in her cheeks to cool off.

Shut up Collins. She blushed some more and made sure she didn't look at his eyes.

'Okay so we've going to the bank next. Erm, Shane you gonna go home and get changed?' Shane wouldn't answer until she met his gaze.

'Yeah, what do you plan on doing today? Also is there anything that you're allergic to as it's my turn to cook tonight. Is there anything that's particularly your favourite?' Shane's smile was angelic and made her smile too.

You know I'm not allergic to anything, you know what I'm doing today and you know my favourite food. So why ask?

Your right, I do know. You're not allergic to anything, after here you're going to the bank then shopping also you may see Amelie and you don't have a favourite food, but tonight you'd be most happy if you came home and we had sausages and mashed potato with gravy. I asked for the benefit at everyone who's staring at us.

Oh okay, that makes sense

I have a tendency to do that, now do your part and play along.

'Erm to the bank next then shopping and no I'm not allergic to anything.' Claire touched his cheek and Shane briefly closed his eyes as the heat of her touch comforted him.

Shane then went to the door and opened it for her; she led out their little group not noticing everyone who had stopped to stare at her.

How is it you don't notice that everyone stops and stare's when you walk into a room?

She ignored his question and got into her car Eve was the first to get in, 'hey are you okay? Shane looks whipped' Claire horrified by her comment search for Shane on the curb thinking by whipped she meant he was in pain but he wasn't he was smiling and laughing with Michael.

'I'm fine, what do you mean he looks whipped? He looks happy to me.' her voice was one of uncertainty. Shane was trying to access her thoughts but she managed to keep the barrier up, just.

When Claire, Michael, Eve, Emmett and Jasper walked through the door they were greeted by the smell of cooking sausages and just made gravy. The warmth of the food overwhelmed Claire and she just stood a moment thinking about home. Michael moved into the living room where he settled into his arm chair while Jasper, Emmett and Eve went to the kitchen to see if Shane needed help. Really they were just going to see if they could nick some food before dinner and be nosy. She smiled and walked happily and quiet at ease to the living room where she plonked down on the sofa and curled up. It had been a long day of her having to act polite and all princess like, so she took the opportunity now to just slouch and be herself. Claire pulled at the blanket that was laid out over the back over sofa and then arranged it to cover her. Michael was sitting in his arm chair and turned on the T.V. he flicked through channels until it reached '_Dancing with the stars'_ he went to change the channel again. 'Hey! No please may we watch that. It's' the American version of _'strictly Come Dancing' _please pretty please.'

He turned to look at her and she gave him the fall whammy of her puppy eyes. 'Don't do that.' He blushed and moved his eyes back to the telly.

'Do what?' she asked innocently, smiling at the fact he'd left the channel on _'Dancing with the stars' _and snuggled down into the blanket to get more comfortable.

'You know what. Using puppy eyes to get what your way and what you want is cheating.' Michael had put the remote down onto the coffee table in front of the sofa.

'No it's not. It would be cheating if I used my mood control on you but I didn't so nerr' she scooped up the remote 'now shh I like the judge's comments.' Laughter came from behind her; she knew it was Shane so she didn't turn to double check. He moved from the door frame where she knew he was leaning to sit on the sofa, he picked her legs up sat down then rested them on his lap. Claire didn't mind just as long as she was warm. 'thought you were cooking dinner' her voice was soft and quiet as she was getting sleepy and really needed to be fed so she could go to sleep. She got up and turned around so her head was on Shane's lap, it was far more comfortable that way.

He laughed quietly and stroked her hair then straightened the blanket out over her so she was covered. She lowered the wall between their minds. This doesn't mean anything. She bit her lip. It's just I'm tired, cold and you're warm. Okay?

Yeah I know. He mentally sighed and sent through the link how much he wished. She knew the feeling.

It's safer if we don't get involved

I know i just wish there was a way. His mind brightened. Maybe when your dad dead or dealt with?

Don't get your hopes up.

'Eve took over the cooking and Emmett and jasper are looking around the perimeter checking no one's close who shouldn't be.' He continued to stroke her hair until Eve came in.

'Some help setting the table wouldn't go unappreciated' Eve's voice emanated from the kitchen door way.

Claire rolled off the couched and stood, she extended her hand to Shane 'Come on lets go help' he grabbed her extended hand and she heaved him off the couch she stumbled a little but he put two hands on her shoulders to steady her. When she was steady he let his hands run down her arms and clasped her hands, he stared into her eyes for a moment then released her from his gaze and everything else except one hand. Then he guided her to the kitchen. She was wary of how everything was going to turn out but what else could she do? She needed him; it hurt more to stay away from him. Throughout the whole day she felt awful and just wanted to run to him even just to be in his presents, the pain is as if you can't breathe. They don't have to fall in love just be in each other's she told herself, it's just so it doesn't hurt.

In the kitchen Eve had put out the dinner mats and cutlery to be taken to the table. Shane grabbed the mats while she picked up the knives, forks and spoons. They made a little system that got the jobs done quickly. Shane placed the mat down the she would place the knives, forks and spoons down after. Once that was done they went to the kitchen to see if anything else needed doing but the dinner was dished so they went to the fridge and grabbed everyone a coke. Claire found a jug in a cupboard so washed it quickly and filled it with water. When she walked back into the dining room most of them were seated and someone had fetched the glasses. At one end of the table Michael had taken the head of the with Eve on his right and Jasper on his left, Claire decided to sit opposite Michael and Shane sat on her left next to Eve and Emmett sat on her right next to Jasper.

Dinner went peacefully and when all the washing up and clearing away was done Claire went to sit back on the sofa with Shane. She must have fallen asleep because when she next woke she was being carried up the stairs by him. He took her to her room and tucked her into bed; she snuggled into the covers not bothering to get changed. It wasn't like she didn't have pyjamas anymore, the amount of shopping she did today made sure her wardrobe was full now. Shane turned on her bedside lamp knowing she was afraid of the dark then made his way to the door. 'Please stay' she whispered and sent fear and pain through the link to him. The fear of the nightmares and the pain of being separated from him, she felt so stupid needing someone so much yet she hardly knew him. He stood in the door way for a moment considering everything, she could see it in his mind the good and the bad of staying with her and wondering what it was going to cost them. He gave in to his better side and closed the door and slipped into the bed with her, still fully dressed like she was.

He wrapped his arms around her 'I won't let anything harm you, my little princess' his voice emphasized the _MY _bit and made her smile and rest her head on his chest where she fell asleep.

Claire was woken by Eve knocking on her door, she knew it was Eve by the taste of her thoughts and the fact she was screaming 'Claire! Open the door and wake up, god girl you could sleep through a tornado!' Claire grumbled, stretched and yawned before rolling out of Shane arms to get the door before Eve broke it down. Funny Claire saw Shane was still asleep ha she thought must be a deep sleeper like me. When Claire opened the door she made sure Eve wouldn't be able to see Shane still sleeping in the bed behind her. 'Finally!' Eve exclaimed she was pissed and that made Claire feel a little guilty. She didn't know why, it's not your fault you didn't wake up. Shane was awake then. 'Your friend Bear is here so you better hurry and get dressed.' She looked Claire up and down before continuing 'also have you see Shane? He's not in his room' Eve's face showed concern and worry, while Claire used her mood control to calm her down a little Shane got out of bed and came up behind her. He placed his arm around her waist.

'What do you want Eve?' his voice was gruff as he was still tired and leaned against her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Somehow throughout the night he had lost his shirt. Claire just smiled at Eve as she also noticed he was shirtless, she wanted to roll on the floor laughing at all the things that were running through Eve's head. Shane obviously saw it in Claire's head as he continued with 'nothing happened Eve'

'Well it's got nothing to do with me if you did' she was gleaming and staring at Claire meaningfully with the look in her eyes of we are soo talking later, you're soo spilling the details!

'I'll be down in a minute I just want to shower and get changed.' Claire was blushing yet she had no reason to be, nothing happened last night. She closed the door on Eve's questioning face and turned to face Shane. 'Get hot during the night?' she stared up into his eyes, she nearly had to stand on tip toes to see his eyes she never really noticed just how big he was. She wasn't a small girl with being a size 18 but he was huge compared to her and not in a bad way. He had such broad shoulders she looked him up and down and noticed that his jeans had slipped a little showing the tops of his boxes. She blushed more and moved towards her wardrobe to pick out today's outfit. Today she chose another miniskirt and a blue jumper top hoody. She picked up underwear and hid it from Shane who had climbed back into bed and was just watching her. When she turned to look at him full on he looked amazing just lying on her bed taking up most of it.

'Actually you took my shirt off last night.' His smile was angelic and he waggled his eyebrows at her which made her laugh.

'Did not' she said accusingly while she walked to the door. 'I'm going for a shower when I come back I want you out of my bed.'

'Well don't you just love saying that?' he smiled at her and it was a smile that willed her to go and join him. So she turned and opened the door and went to the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

When Claire had undressed ready to get in the shower she had a quick look at her side where she had been shot. It was all gone now, not even a scar to prove it happened. She quickly showered, brushed her teeth, dried her hair then got dressed. She looked in the mirror to check out her profile to make sure she looked okay, she noticed something different today. It was something in her eyes and that made her think, he's good for me and she was beaming with happiness. Maybe they could have a secret love affair, just because we can't be intimate doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. That thought filled her with warmth and then went back to her room where he was waiting for her. When she entered he was standing in front of the mirror in the corner doing up a black shirt. She stood in the doorway for a moment just looking at him, from the colours in his mind he had heard what she was thinking in the bathroom.

I'd appreciate it if you didn't read my mind without asking Shane she scorned him.

Sorry that time really didn't mean to. What do you think? Do you like?

Very nice she walked further into the room and shut the door. So what did you hear and what is your comment on it?

A secret love affair? No not just yet, I think we should try living as much as we can apart from each other. As you keep reminding me, we don't know each other.

Okay, apart as of now.

'Are you coming down stairs?' she put the wall back up between their minds.

He turned and looked her up and down 'if you don't want us to be intimate, then you need to stop wearing those miniskirts.' In his eyes she saw a whole new hunger and he moved a step closer to her.

She blushed and rose her hand between them 'stay back Collins, or ill zap you' she smiled at the shock horror on his face. 'Well if I am to stop wearing miniskirts you need to stop wearing tight black shirt and tops.' She smiled wickedly and started to unbutton his shirt with her kinetic energy. He smiled and looked down at his now bare chest.

'Cute party trick but can you do them up please? We have to go down stairs and we don't want people getting the wrong idea about you and Me.' he gazed into her eyes and walked slowly towards her, she gave him her puppy eyes, she was focusing so hard on her puppy eyes that the shield slipped and she felt herself send to his head how much she really didn't want to stop wearing her skirts and how much she especially didn't want him to stop wearing his sexy abs showing tops. 'Okay we'll make a deal you get to keep wearing your skirts and I get to keep wearing my "sexy abs showing tops"' he winked at her 'but we both only look don't touch'

Claire let out a deep sigh and reached out to touch his chest 'make me' a small smile spread across her lips. She quickly stepped back and ran for the door, within moments because of her super speed she was at the top of the stairs. Shane came running after her while buttoning up his shirt, she laughed and it was so free she hadn't been this happy in months. She ran down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped suddenly when she saw Bear. Shane came running down the stairs and picked her up over his shoulder.

'Excuse us, we need to have a quick chat' they were both laughing so hard they were breathless. She squirmed on his shoulder but he weren't letting her go.

'Shane I have a skirt on!' she screamed while laughing and trying to keep her dignity. They went through the kitchen door and he put her down and pinned her up against the wall.

'That was cheating Miss Danvers' he said pressing against her, he was so close se could feel his breath on her ear.

Luckily at that moment Michael walked in and she pushed Shane back to the other side of the room. 'Sorry to interrupt but maybe you two could finish this after you have spoken to Bear.' That sobered her up a little.

She nodded and walked through to see Bear. 'Bear, I've missed you' she hugged him and was like hugging a big grizzly. He was hug bigger than Shane. He had brown eyes and a buzz cut . With him were two you lads they stood when she was released from Bears hug.

'Claire this is Dylan and Bert their new apprentices of mine' she extend her hand to the two young men who each shook her hand. She noticed they were all in motorcycle leather her face lit up and her eyes went wide with happiness.

'Did you bike it here?' her voice was all high and she looked like a child in a sweet shop.

'Yes' Bear was wary as he didn't know where she was quiet going with the question.

'Did you bring your Harley?'

Bear laughed and chucked her the keys in an under arm throw, she caught them then ran for the door. 'Wait up speedy! Helmet!' and he grabbed her as she went to run past him.

She lost her smile and started with the puppy eyes. 'i don't have one' her voice was quiet and seductive.

'You can borrow mine' Bert stepped forward and offered her his helmet, she smiled grabbed it and ran for the door again.

Outside was a huge Black and blue Road King Classic Harley. She started to jump up and down on the spot. She kicked off her kitten heels and ran towards it. She stroked her hand down the sleek long tank and across the leather seat. Claire could hear all of them still standing on the porch just watching. She didn't care that she had a skirt on; she straddled the bike and put the key in. She roared to life and Claire pulled her away from the kerb and stopped for a moment to put her helmet on. The bike road like a dream it was almost as if she was flying along the road, Claire took her all the way to the city limit of the town and back again she was gone almost twenty minutes. It was the best ride she had in year, if felt so nice to feel free for once.

Having fun? Well you want to hear this convo that's just gone on. Shane was laughing and for once she wasn't annoyed her managed to contact her, it made her happy.

What happened?

Michael: I wouldn't have just let her ride off on my bike, you nits dude. (Slaps Bears back)

Bear: dude, she had mood control, kinetic energy, the strength of over 500 vamps, two body guards and a new lover. You would be mental to try and say no to her; also no one is immune to her puppy eyes. Not even a tough nut like me.

Claire was grinning as she pulled the bike up near the kerb, Shane had known where she was before she had even rounded the corner so was already standing by the gate waiting for her. She jumped off the bike and bounced straight into his waiting arms. 'I am so getting me one of those!' she was still bouncing even with his arms secure and snug around her.

She took her helmet off and put her arms around his neck and just stood for a moment looking into his yes. I don't think I can stay away Shane. Her voice had pain in it and that went through the link to him, her eyes glistened with tears.

He pulled her closer and she buried her head in his vast chest. We must try and maybe only at night we can do what we did last night but please don't cry my little one. He squeezed her some more and buried his head in her hair. They don't know how long they had been standing there but when they finally let go of each other everyone had gone inside. They walked hand in hand up to the door to go see Bear.

Claire showed Bear around the basement and voiced her ideas and listened to his. It was around one o'clock when Amelie came round to tell her about school and how she could start tomorrow; she also listened to Claire's argument about how she should let her get a motorcycle. The argument went along the lines of how it was silly to be driving around in a car in this vast heat. At the end of the discussion Amelie was laughing and saying how she would see about maybe letting her have one for Christmas or her birthday. She also bought Claire two boxes. In the first box were sweets and English goodies like Haribo and in the second was diet coke. 'I Know how it all tastes so different in England so I took the liberty of ordering some, next month you can have another two boxes just let me know what you would like.'

Claire was gobsmacked and just flung herself at Amelie for a hug. 'Thank you so much. You are so right it does taste different and I think I was getting Cadbury withdrawal symptoms.'

Over the next week Claire fell into a routine at the Glass House. She would get up early have a shower because it was too hot not to have one every day. Pick a different coloured miniskirt to the one she'd worn yesterday and head down stairs where she made the whole house English breakfast. The boys (Jasper, Emmett, Shane and Michael) will have triple or double of everything while the girls (Eve and Claire) could barely make it through two of everything. Claire now knew who like their eggs sunny side up and who didn't, which was a bit of a bummer because until that week she had only knew how to do eggs sunny side up. After breakfast Claire would go check out the town and perhaps see Amelie, she didn't fancy starting school till next week so was making the use of her time by exploring the town and spending most of her time in her favourite place in the world. The library. Then after attending the council meeting in the evening with Amelie it was off home where she would sometimes cook. She would stay up late with them all before she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, that was usually the point where Shane would either carry her to bed or help. Then he would go to his room get changed into appropriate clothing for bedtime while she did the same. He would then come back and stay the night with her, it all depended on who got changed first to whose room they slept in. Most of the time it was Shane's room because he takes the longest to get changed, Claire could swear he took so long because he'd wash, make his bed and put deodorant on but Shane swore blindly that he wouldn't do all that just for a girl. Though still made her laugh but she didn't mind, she was flattered. At night was the only time they couldn't control what was happening to them. The bond between them was getting strong and so was everything else, the link, her powers and it was only a matter of time before he would start developing them. During the day they would try and spent as much time apart from each other as they could but everyday it hurt that little bit more to walk out the room from which the other was in. They were being super carful and yet trying to stay away to the point where at the dinner table they won't sit next to each other, they won't do chores together or anything else that means leaving them alone in a room. It made them laugh that the only time they did stay together was most probably the most dangerous time to. At night, in each other's beds barely conscious and barely dressed. So hence the new night clothes for both of them and why Emmett and jasper now slept up stairs in a room opposite. The thought of a vampire hearing anything you did put both of them off. Tonight they were in Claire's room.

On nights when they were neither sleepy nor there anything to watch on tv, they would stay up in bed talking until they fell asleep. Tonight was one of those nights, it was a Wednesday and there was nothing on the telly so they had turned in for an earlier night.

'So what do you want to be when you grow up?' his voice was gruff and he didn't sound tired at all. He was lying on his back on her bed with one hand behind his head and the other under her head while she used it as a pillow. Most nights neither of them would move much so she most always slept with her head on his chest or his arm. Tonight he was in his black trackie trousers with a white vest top while she was in hot pink very short shorts and a strappy blue top. Her hand was lying on his chest and she was making little circles which had no rhythm or rhyme but slowly getting bigger.

She sighed heavily and tilted her head up to look in his eyes. 'I'm never going to grow up but if I could, I'd study absolutely everything that I possible could like I am now.' She rested her head back down and thought for a moment. 'Then maybe become a lawyer or something outrageous as long as it doesn't involve blood. Then if I was normal settle down and have LOTS of kids.' She was smiling to herself because Shane tensed a little when she mentioned lots of kids but then relaxed. They both had their mind shields up so she couldn't hear what he was thinking and she didn't try to contact him either because their bond was getting strong and it was becoming harder to shut the shield once opened. Sometimes she didn't see it as a bad thing that it was open but at other times she liked her privacy.

He cleared his throat after a long pause continued 'so lots of children, any preference?' she could feel him smiling by the little bit of link that was never closed her mood control. He was smiling so brightly he was glowing the brightest colour of ….. and gold, his gold colour was getting deeper and bigger every day she was here and she knew it was wrong and selfish to make him suffer but at this precise moment she didn't care, she liked him and she was going to be selfish and have him in her life as long as she possibly could.

'No, no preference although I want a boy first and then a girl. After that I don't care what order they come in.' the circle she was drawing on his chest had now turned into pictures, she traced the outline of a house, a tree and a love heart. 'I've always had this dream to have a huge house full of children with a vast amount of land, horses and a playground in the back garden. A ball pit inside the house, secret passages running through the house leading to secret rooms and then I want ginormous old fashioned kitchen also while we're at it I wouldn't mind a cinema room and a bowling alley. Then the walls will be covered with hundreds of portraits. The ball pit and the playground with the swings won't be for the children.' She was laughing and had now sat up leaning on her elbow to look at Shane; his eyes were a gleaming green and were filled with love and happiness. She leant forward until their mouths were centimetres apart. His breath was warm and it caressed her skin her eyes closed and she lent further still. A bolt of warm electricity went through her where his hands touched her skin pulling her closer to hold her still. Her eyes flew open and she pulled back and lay on her back. 'Sorry' she muttered in between ragged breaths. Gosh that was close she very nearly lost control then what would have happened to them. She covered her face with her hands. The urge to sit up and just kiss him was unbearable, she needed to be distracted. 'So, trenchantly here your already grown up, so what do you want to do next with your life?' she regretted saying the question as soon as it came out of her mouth. Hearing about how he wanted to get married or have a life without her at all what something she didn't want to hear.

She could hear Shane breathing doing the same as hers, his heart was beating double time and he was buzzing with excitement. 'Erm of course, yeah to you I'm grown up. I don't really know actually, I never thought about it. Since my dad and older brother died I haven't really had a life. My mom left and I moved in with Michael.' She felt him shrug, she turned back to look at him and her hand without being told to went to his chest where there were burn marks from the defibrillator machine that had saved his life.

'What happened?' her words were just audible and she knew he herd her.

'You know what happened, you've seen it.' His voice was clipped and she knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that sometimes it was better to talk than to not.

'Your right I did see it but I don't understand. What happened? Why were you arguing? Please explain.' She shifted so her head was resting on his chest, she could hear his heart beating a steady rhythm. His hand absent mindly stroked her hair when he took a deep breath.

'It was my fifteenth birthday and we were going out for dinner to celebrate.' He got out of bed and went to stand by the window, just looking out into the darkness. She could tell his mind was completely back to that day remembering what happened. She sat up in the bed and mad herself comfortable she could tell this wasn't going to be easy for him and she wanted to be in a position that at any point she could be next to him in seconds without have to be worried about getting caught up in the sheets. 'Somehow my mom had arranged for us to have day passes out of town so we could have the day outside. We were driving on the interstate to a town not far from here, i was throwing a fit because i didn't want to go there and I wanted to stay in town and party with my friends.' His head hung a little and she desperately wanted to run to him but if she interfered now he'd never get it off his chest. Her hands gripped at the sheets and she gritted her teeth. 'my mom was driving and being the birthday boy I was in the front, my brother Damon and my dad were in the back. Damon started to kick the back of my seat so i turned to slap him one. We were coming up to a cross in the roads, my mom tried pulling me back while my dad had hold of Damon, and she didn't see the big truck. It came speeding down the road and hit the back side of the car on my dad's side. The car started to spin' he moved back to sit on the bed and put his head in his hands. Tears streamed down my face for his loss as all the pain he was feeling ran through me. 'i don't remember much after that. I woke once in the ambulance when they saved me' his voice rung with loathing and there bitterness when he said '_saved'_ 'that's where the burn marks come from, the paramedic wouldn't give up, he saved me and my mom but my dad and Damon were gone. Now I'm eighteen, with no job, no family and I think I'm falling in love with a princess who doesn't know what power she has over me or just how stunningly beautiful she is.' He looked up into her eyes – she was still crying – his hand stroked the tears away and she lent her face into his hand and closed her eyes.

'I'm so sorry' she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. He laid back on the bed and pulled her into the enclose of his arms.

'What happened to your family?' he was stroking her hair again.

'It was my 16th birthday, my friends Jack-Daniel, Max, Simon and Adam had planned a surprise birthday party.'

'Wait! Jack-Daniel? Were his parents drunk?' he chuckled

'If you want to hear, then shh.' She was smiling and kissed his cheek so he knew she was joking and playing with him. When she felt him relax she continued. 'They had told me about the party because I'm not a big fan of surprises because I'm scared that I'll react wrongly and upset someone. Also they had to tell me because they wanted all the names of who I wanted invited. It was going great, they had told me it was happening but not all the details. It blew my mind I never knew they cared so much or how much they had actually been paying attention when I had told them my favourite colour, books and likes and dislikes.' She shook her hair at the thought 'There was blue steamers and all my favourite songs playing. It was amazing! Then some of my oldest friends arrived. Bradley, Stephen and Anthony and with them they brought my dad. The whole room went so cold and in that instant I knew what he had become and what he had done to the boys. The deal was I die and everyone else lives. I stepped forward to meet my fate.' Tears were streaming down her face again. 'But just as I stepped forward, Jack and Adam threw themselves in front of me. He shot them dead without even hearing what I had to say or what they had to. Then he said anyone who didn't choose his side and turn against me would be slaughtered but if they chose him he would give them the one this every mortal wants, the chance to live forever. A bunch of them including the boys Bradley, Stephen and Anthony joined my dad, i never knew where Simon and Max went hopefully the escaped but if the didn't' she was whispering 'then their dead and it's my fault. Once they were finished my dad said _'Whoever you fall in love with, whether it is a friend or a lover I shall kill them and make you watch. Like I have today.' _I couldn't fight him Shane.' she buried her face into his chest.

'Shh no one expected you too, you had just turned 16 you weren't ready to fight no matter how strong you are.' He hugged her tight and stared to rock her from side to side.

The sun came streaming through the window and the radio came on to wake them up. Ironically the song play was _'issues' by the Saturdays._

She rolled out of Shanes grip and turned it off groggily, she was immensely tired and just wanted to sleep so rolled back to lay and Shane and got comfy, when her phone went off. This time Shane sat up and ran his hand through his hair. 'Leave it, let's sleep.' She tried to pull his shirt to pull him back to her but he had already swung his legs out of the bed and was heading to her phone which was on the dressing table.

He turned to look at her and she was sitting up now with her best pouty face she could possibly have this early in the day. 'Don't look at me like that. It's Amelie. Want to answer?' and he offered her the phone; in response to that she flung herself back into the pillows and covered her face with the duvet. Shane was laughing when he answered the phone for her. 'Hello?'

'Shane? Why are you answering Claire's phone, is she okay?' Amelie's voice suddenly sounded distraught. Clare was using the link to hear what Amelie was saying to Shane.

'She's fine Amelie, Claire just doesn't want to seem to get out of bed today even to answer the phone.' Claire threw a pillow in the direction of Shane's voice and hit her target. Through the link he was laughing his head off.

'Oh I see, well would you kindly remind her she starts school today and that the council meeting tonight has been moved to 8pm as the school want her to join the committee to help them find a way to raise money and they expect her to attend EVRY meeting and attend the event that they choose.' Amelie's voice was smug as she knew Claire would try everything she could not to go. 'Also would you please accompany her to school, the committee meeting and the council meeting tonight? It's not an question Shane more an order'

Claire sat up instantly and looked in Shane's eyes; through the reflection she could see her face was one of horror. She scrambled out of bed and took the phone from Shane.

'No he's not coming. NO fudging way, I will not have this Amelie!' Shane's arms wound around her to try and calm her but she was shaking with fear and not even the warmth from his mental and physical hugs could stop them.

'Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to eavesdrop?' Amelie's voice was amused then it turned worried as she said. 'I see your connection between you two has grown.' Claire slumped against Shane and opened the link so he could hear what Amelie was saying. 'Is this wise young Claire? To endanger him like this.'

She started to cry and slumped down till she was sitting on the floor crossed legged, Shane moved to her side and sat them pulled her into his arms. 'No it's not wise, but I don't care and it's no one else's business apart from ours, mine and Shane's.' She suddenly became very warm from the happiness radiating from Shane, she used to the link to see why he was so happy but all she found there was him saying you said ours as in us! She didn't have time to be happy with him as Amelie was talking again.

'You will not give him up?'

'No' her voice was withered and tired as she didn't want to fight with Amelie but she would fight to keep him.

'Have you slept with him' there was a pause 'intimately and made him yours?'

She blushed and was fuming that she had to answer a question so personal. 'That is none of your business! And no we haven't I'm not completely stupid I know what I can and cannot do, remember your place Founder!'

'I'm sorry I've upset you, but please trust me just this once that I know what I'm doing. You have to stay with him. If you don't he may be in danger, if he's by your side you have a better chance of protecting him.' Claire turned in Shane's arms so she could see his face, their eyes met and she just sat there gazing into his amazingly green eyes that said so much. Was she ready to give him up? See him killed? No she hadn't known him long but he was already hers, she didn't want to lose him. She'd lost her family due to carelessness she wasn't about to lose him, she'd fight to keep him. 'Claire, are you still there'

She sighed heavily and let Shane's eyes drop from her gaze and stared at his chest. 'I'm still here. Fine you win, he shall stay with me and we shall attend all the things you have listed including the committee.' She didn't want to hear what Amelia had so say next so she hung up and threw the phone at the bed.

Claire didn't want to talk to Shane about the situation so she went to the dresser picked out some nice underwear, walked to the closet picket out a black mini skirt and a black strappy top and without looking at Shane went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. After spending about 30 minutes in the shower Claire got out got dressed and went down stairs where Eve and Shane were arguing over how to make porridge, Michael was just listing and jasper and Emmett were reading the paper at the table. When Claire entered Eve was shouting at Shane 'heat the milk up then add the oats.'

'sorry i didn't know the princess of gothness came from scotland'


	2. Chapter 2

Claire didn't want to talk to Shane about the situation. She went to the dresser picked out some nice underwear, walked to the closet picket out a black mini skirt and a black strappy top and without looking at Shane went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. After spending about 30 minutes in the shower, Claire got dressed and went down stairs where Eve and Shane were arguing over the toppings which are to go on porridge. Michael was leaning against the counter just listing while Jasper and Emmett were reading the paper at the table. When Claire entered Eve was shouting at Shane 'NO! I've told you before you prize doppelhead it's meant to have sugar on the top!'

'Okay little Miss sunshine, you can put sugar over the top of the bowls of porridge if you can define the word 'doppelhead' in two words' Shane's voice ran with sarcasm. Claire was leaning against the door frame just watching him, how he moved and how his back muscles were very dominate in that tight black shirt. It was strange to see him in a shirt compared to his usual black t-shirts.

'Okay, let's see two words to define doppelhead, erm... Shane Collins' and with that she grabbed the sugar and started putting it over the six bowls full of porridge that was on the counter. Laughing Claire sat down next to Jasper and read over his shoulder. Huffing and not being comfortable with her closeness Japers gave Claire the paper he was reading.

'How about today, instead of taking the car to Amelia's council meeting, we walk' Said Claire while making eye contact with Shane as he put down her porridge and spoon in front of her.

Shane's face showed a worried look as he said 'no way we are not walking it's far too dangerous' Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement with him, Claire then replied in a curt voice

'HA! I laugh in the face of danger! And at the moment the most dangerous thing in this small little town is me.' and with that the conversation was over.

While eating breakfast they all spoke of many things from all their daily plans to what everyone wanted for dinner, they had decided Claire was to cook Lasagnes. Claire had already stated what she was doing adding in the trip to the grocery store. Next it was Shane's turn next to speak, Shane's cheeks reddened a little as he mumbled into his porridge 'same as Claire'.

Michael nearly choked on his porridge as Eve piped up 'oioi! Stalker boy!' Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she then slapped Michael on the back and said 'you guys owe me five bucks', with that Michael, Emmett and Jasper all gave eve their five bucks.

Claire gave a piercing look to Emmett and said 'do I even want to know' as she shook her head and sighed into her porridge.

Shane then butted in 'even if you don't I do' as he glared at Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane then butted in 'Even if you don't I do' as he glared at Michael.

'Well little Eve here bet us five bucks each, that by the end of this week you would be following Claire around like a love sick puppy.' Michael was giving his 100 watt smile Claire while talking to Shane.

'I betted Claire was going to ditch you or tie you to the bed' Emmett gave Claire a sexy wink. This gave Claire and idea; maybe she could still ditch Shane.

'I was betting that you had more of a back bone and would say 'NO' to Amelia' Jasper looked at Shane with disgust. Claire felt sorry for Shane he didn't have a choice, but Jaspers right he could have fought a little harder.

'Don't give me that look bro, I was on you team!' Michael put his hands up palm face forward as surrender. Shane got up slapped Michael around the head. Claire had finished her porridge and while Shane was occupied made a bee-line for the front door in an attempt to ditch him. But Shane was slightly faster and managed to grab his coat off the back of the door with one hand while his other arm snaked it's self around Claire's waist.

'And where do you think you're going?' he whispered in her ear, her body was tucked into the side of him he was so warm and when his breath brushed past her cheek she felt herself relax against him and her cheeks redden.

'I'm going to go to see Amelia, get my sign up sheet for school than get the groceries the comeback by three as I have two builder friends coming over to take a look and the basement and look at my ideas.'


End file.
